culturefandomcom-20200222-history
1935 in film
The cinema releases of 1935 were highly representative of the early Golden Age period of Hollywood. This period was punctuated by performances from Judy Garland, Clark Gable and Shirley Temple. A significant number of productions also originated in the UK film industry. It was also a period notable in Soviet Russia for the increasing amount of state control exercised over their film industry. Events February 27 – Seven-year-old Shirley Temple wins the first special Academy Juvenile Award. March – The Bantu Educational Kinema Experiment is started in order to educate the Bantu peoples. September – Judy Garland signs a contract with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (MGM). November 30 – The British-made film Scrooge, the first all-talking film version of Charles Dickens' novel A Christmas Carol, opens in the U.S. after its U.K. release on November 26. Seymour Hicks plays Ebenezer Scrooge, a role he has played onstage hundreds of times. The film is criticized by some for not showing all of the ghosts physically, and quickly fades into obscurity. Widespread interest does not surface until the film is shown on television in the 1980s, in very shabby-looking prints. It is eventually restored on DVD. Top-grossing films Academy Awards Best Picture: Mutiny on the Bounty - MGM Best Actor: Victor McLaglen - The Informer Best Actress: Bette Davis - Dangerous Notable films released in 1935 #Thicker than Water Serials The Adventures of Rex and Rinty, starring Rex the Wonder Horse and Rin Tin Tin The Call of the Savage, directed by Lew Landers The Fighting Marines The Lost City The Miracle Rider, starring Tom Mix The New Adventures of Tarzan, starring Herman Brix The Phantom Empire, starring Gene Autry Queen of the Jungle, directed by Robert F. Hill The Roaring West Rustlers of Red Dog, directed by Lew Landers Tailspin Tommy in the Great Air Mystery Comedy film series Harold Lloyd (1913–1938) Charlie Chaplin (1914–1940) Lupino Lane (1915–1939) Buster Keaton (1917–1944) Laurel and Hardy (1921–1945) Thicker than Water Our Gang (1922–1944) Harry Langdon (1924–1936) Wheeler and Woolsey (1929–1937) The Marx Brothers (1929–1946) The Three Stooges (1933–1962) Animated short film series Krazy Kat (1925–1940) Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (1927–1938) Mickey Mouse (1928–1953) Screen Songs (1929–1938) Silly Symphonies (1929-1939) The Tortoise and the Hare The Golden Touch The Robber Kitten Water Babies The Cookie Carnival Who Killed Cock Robin? Music Land Three Orphan Kittens Cock o' the Walk Broken Toys Looney Tunes (1930–1969) Terrytoons (1930–1964) Merrie Melodies (1931–1969) Scrappy (1931–1941) Betty Boop (1932–1939) Popeye (1933–1957) ComiColor Cartoons (1933–1936) Happy Harmonies (1934–1938) Cartune Classics (1934–1935) Color Rhapsodies (1934–1949) Rainbow Parades (1935–1936) Births Deaths Film debuts Don Ameche - Dante's Inferno Pedro Armendáriz - Rosario Henry Fonda - The Farmer Takes a Wife Joan Fontaine - No More Ladies Olivia de Havilland - Captain Blood Danny Kaye - Moon Over Manhattan Vivien Leigh - Look Up and Laugh James Mason - Late Extra Roy Rogers - Slightly Static References 1.Jump up ^ Notcutt, L. A.; Latham, G. C. (1937). The African and the Cinema: An Account of the Work of the Bantu Educational Cinema Experiment during the Period March 1935 to May 1937. London: Edinburgh House Press. 2.Jump up ^ Mutiny on the Bounty, Overview. Movie Guy 24/7. Retrieved 1 July 2013 3.Jump up ^ The Numbers Retrieved 1 July 2013 4.Jump up ^ Jewel, Richard. 'RKO Film Grosses: 1931-1951', Historical Journal of Film Radio and Television, Vol 14 No 1, 1994, p55. 5.Jump up ^ Lucille Ball at the Internet Movie Database Category:1935 in film Category:Years in film